George Jetson
George J. Jetson is a fictional character and the main protagonist from the animated television series The Jetsons. He is the father of the Jetson family. He is the husband of Jane Jetson and the father of teenage daughter Judy and elementary school aged son Elroy. Biography George resides with his family in the Skypad Apartments in Orbit City, in a future with the trappings of science fantasy depictions of American life in the future, such as robot servants, flying saucer-like cars, and moving sidewalks. All the apartment buildings are set on giant poles, resembling Seattle's Space Needle; the ground is almost never seen, though in Jetsons: The Movie, it is suggested that the earth is extremely polluted, thus everyone lives in the sky. When George was a child, he had to fly through ten miles of asteroid storms to go to Orbit High School, where he was the star pitcher of its Spaceball team and he was a nerd and an outsider of Orbit High School. George is now an employee at Spacely's Space Sprockets, a manufacturer of "sprockets" and other high tech equipment. His job title is "digital index operator." His boss is Cosmo G. Spacely, noted for being short in both height and temper; Spacely usually treats his employees (particularly George) in a rather tyrannical fashion. George's job primarily requires him to repeatedly push a single button (or on occasion a series of buttons) on a computer (named RUDI {Short for: Referential Universal Digital Indexer} in the 1980s series of Jetsons''episodes). Once, George complained of his heavy work load- having to push a button for one hour, one day of the week! Often, Mr. Spacely will fire George in a fit of anger, only to hire him back by the end of the same episode. The only reason why Spacely re-hires him, because he is the only one who can handle the RUDI computer, without him the Spacely would be out of business without George. Physically, George is a rather slim man of average height with short red hair and a cartoonishly large nose. His personality is that of a well-meaning, caring father, but he is often befuddled and stressed out by the problems of both his work and family lives. Gallery Images 6576af9eac70ec70d5cbe866c79fecc7.jpg|George's full appearance. George_&_Jane moment.png|George carrying Jane. george-astro.png|George being hugged by Astro. RCO004-1.jpg|Scooby and the gang stuck on George Jetson's treadmill in the Scooby-Doo! Team Up comic adventures. Rosey robot title.jpg Geroge Jetson and Jane Jetson on Family Guy.png George_Jetson.png George_jetson_01.jpg Movie_16.jpg|George with Rudy 2 in ''Jetsons: The Movie Movie_19.jpg|George in Jetsons: The Movie The Jetsons Invasion of the Planet Pirates poster.jpg Trivia *A past version of George Jetson can be seen as cameo in the Dexter's Laboratory episode Beard to be Feared. In this episode a modern day version of Fred Flintstone can be spotted as well both are cameos that are seen as Dexter walks down the sidewalk. *George Jetson has also had a few cameos in the original Powerpuff Girls he has appeared in episodes Insect Inside and Mime For a Change. *Despite the fact that Dexter's Laboratory and the original Powerpuff Girls cartoons take place in the modern day times. Which is the past to the Jetsons because that takes place in the future in Dexter's Lab George has a design that looks like present day while in the Powerpuff Girls his design is looks just like his future look in the Jetsons series. *George Jetson makes cameos in Dexter's Laboratory and the original Powerpuff Girls because that was when Hanna-Barbera worked on those shows. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Parents Category:Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Businessmen Category:Outright Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fighter Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious Category:Falsely Accused Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Philanthropists Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Genius Category:Bond Protector Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Deal Makers